Truth or Dare PJO style!
by Thalico Leo
Summary: Includes Percebeth Thalico and Japer!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I am sooo sorry about not writing for like a month! I was on a quest (I am Percy's twin a.k.a Poseidon's daughter) and well, I am done with it now! Also if you are a demigod can you tell me who your parent is? I was soooo mad when Rick Riordan did not include me when Percy was doing the giving out the info! Well, on with the story!**

**PERCY POV**

****I was so bored. I was trying to read a book (I have dyslexia ok? I am no that stupid...) so I went out to the arena and started slicing dummies up like boss! Then Nico came over and blocked me with a shield that was leaning against the wall and blocked me. He said "We are playing a game at my cabin wanna come?" I remembered last time when I played truth or dare. "What the heck, sure." He led me to his cabin and their was Annabeth, Thalia, The Stolls, Leo, Jason and Piper. The whole time I was thinking 'what did I get myself into this time?'

"Alright I'll go first. Leo truth or dare?" Travis asked

Then my sister Madeline, walked in (who Leo has a crush on so does Conner and Travis) and said "Watcha playing?" She looked a lot like except in girl version with blonde wavy hair. "Just playing truth or dare Fish Girl, and it is Leo's turn." I responded. I knew that she hated that nickname. "Umm...dare!" Leo said. Travis grinned and Leo looked like he was about to puke. "I dare you to kiss the girl you love and if you don't do it then you have to take of a article of clothing socks, shoes and jewelry not included."

**MADELINE POV**

**** Leo looked so nervous I felt bad for him. So he took of his shirt and I expected to see a scrawny chest but he had ABBS! Well I guess working in the forges really pays off! He looked around and his eyes landed on Jason. "Truth or dare Jason?" "Dare." Jason tried to be Mister tough guy but he was shaking. "I dare you to kiss Piper." Jason went over to Piper. This lasted for 10 seconds...20...30...40... Eventually Percy being the idiot he is told them to get a room. Then Jason asked "Madeline Truth or Dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**MADELINE POV**

****Great. Time to get myself killed. "D-Dare." Jason grinned evilly and now I felt like I was about to pee my pants. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Percy!" I took off my Turquoise blouse and under it was my lacy black bra. Conner wolf whistled and I punched him in the nose. "Connor Truth or dare? Here is a warning, either way you will die." I said. He gulped and said "Dare. Bring it on fish girl." I grinned evilly. (Is it just a coincidence or does everyone grin evilly before they tell the task?) "I dare you to sing Thats what makes you beautiful in front of camp at dinner." Connor sighed in relief. "I am glad it wasn't too embarrassing." I smirked. "Oh, I wasn't finished. You also have to dedicate the song to Clarrise."

**CONNOR POV**

I was FREAKING OUT after Nico left to get the speakers from the Apollo cabin. I went up on stage once they were ready and said "This song is dedicated to Clarrise."

**PLEASE READ! This is only part one. Part to will be updated tommorow. BTW I am so sorry for this chapter being so short. I promise the next one will be 1,000 words or more.**

** Peace Out,**

** Thalico Leo**

** Also known as Madeline Jackson**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Truth or Dare PJO style,_

I was FREAKING OUT after Nico left to get the speakers from the Apollo cabin. I went up on stage once they were ready and said "This song is dedicated to Clarrise."

**PERCY POV**

I was laughing so hard when I saw her face. It went from confused to realization to raging fire that would burn Olympus down to the ground. She screamed "CONNOR STOLL! Get your butt down here!" Connor stopped singing and came down and she socked him in the face.

I was still laughing when we were back at Nico's cabin. **(A/N Percy and Annabeth are not dating yet.) **Connor whispered something to Nico and Nico told us to all hold hands. We did and in 5 seconds we were at the Mall. "Alright I have a dare for all of you guys. The dare is to annoy people. We will each go one by one. Madeline will go first." Madeline got up and got a slushie. Then when a clerk was walking by, she spilled it on the carpet. The clerk offered to help her and she said "No it's ok. I'll go get something." Then she got a WARNING WET FLOOR sign and set on the carpet. We burst out laughing. Now It was my turn. We went to Tilly's and I tried on some jeans and asked a old guy if the pants made my butt look big. Then it was Travis's turn. "Watch the master at work." He said. He walked over to a jean rack and picked out a pair of jeans, and went into the dressing room and when he came out he said "Sadly I found out that these are not leakproof." Then I noticed a big wet splotch on the... uh...front.

"I will come back when you have learned to make leakproof jeans. Good day." He said and threw the jeans in the teens face and ran out.

**PLEASE READ! I am sorry! It is really late right now and will update tomorrow! BTW here is where I found the ideas for the annoy people dares. **

** 3419801-how-to-annoy-people-ultimate-guide-annoy-p eople-at**


	4. I need characters!

** PLEASE READ!**

**I need a some characters! Please Put your **

**Name**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Personality:**

**If you want to be in this fanfic!**


	5. I need inspiration!

**Guys I am having a bad writers block! Can you send in a truth and a dare each?**


	6. Chapter 6

**THALIA POV**

After Nico took us back, Lily (Hectate girl) brought in some teens they looked about 17 to 16. One had black hair, obsidian eyes, and was wearing some black skinny jeans, a green day t-shirt and a purple hoodie. The second one had black elbow length hair, purple-brown eyes. My first thought was _Hey. I might just be able to tolerate these two!_ The first one stepped up and said "Hey I'm Becky Kane and this is my best friend Aleerah." We all said our hellos and Connor asked if they wanted to play TorD with us and they said yes. Travis smiled innocently (Psh yeah right. Travis and innocence together is like toxic waste and sugar together. Makes it sweeter but doesn't take away the poison.) and said "Thalia TorD? Choose your fate."

I thought and said "Truth." Travis grinned so evilly that Kronos would have ran away. "Have you lost your virginity? And if so by whom?" Even though I was asked such a crazy question, I almost laughed when he said 'whom'.

"Yes and Luke." Almost everyone gasped. Except for Becky, Aleerah and Nico. Aleerah and Becky just didn't know who Luke was and Nico just looked pissed off. I mean REALLY pissed off. I wonder why.

I looked around and my eyes landed on Percy.

I asked "TorD?" Percy gulped. "Dare." I motioned for him to come over here and I whispered "Ask Annabeth out on a date for tomorrow at Sushi Monster and order the Fish Mountain, and at the end kiss her. Oh and you can't tell anyone it was a dare." He gulped (again.)

"What is it?" Aleerah called out. "You will see!" "When is it?" Madeline asked and I grinned and said "Tomorrow. Until then Percy it is your turn."

"Nico TorD?" Percy said.

He grinned and said "Dare. I'm no wimp like Thalia over here." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nico I dare you to jump off of a pine tree and into the lake."


End file.
